The present application relates to wearable electronic devices, and in particular, to wearable thermometer patches that can measure human skin temperatures near wounds.
Ambulatory temperature monitoring of local skin are of great importance for wound healing. Local skin temperature can change noticeably due to local inflammation and perfusion. During the healing process of the wound, local temperature becomes higher than surroundings, and then gradually drops. If temperature elevation is observed for a longer duration than expected, it indicates extended inflammation and possible infection, which impacts normal healing process, so appropriate anti-infective agents or additional management may be needed.
Past researches have shown that skin temperatures can be measured by image sensors that are sensitive in the IR spectral range. This type of equipment is normally bulky and cannot be easily carried by users. Their measurements are also intermittent and require users to stop their other daily activities. In addition, it requires advanced equipment or algorithmic processing of the data.
Products for monitoring wound healing are not known in the market. A smart suture developed by Professor John Roger has been tested to monitor wound infection on a rat model. However, suture is not necessary or suitable for all wounds.
There is therefore a long-felt need for a convenient, portable, low-cost, and noninvasive device that can monitor wound healing on human skin without affecting user's daily activities, and suitable for different types of wounds.